Insane
by Appearances
Summary: Usagi meets Chiba Mamoru, a guy who has some pretty interesting things to say...
1. Default Chapter

Based on the song "Unemployed Boyfriend" by Everclear.   
I don't own the song and I don't own Sailor Moon.   
Insane  
Part 1/2  
By Appearances  
  
Tsukino Usagi was mad. Her day had started   
out by getting a call from her boss. He had proceeded   
to yell at her at seven o'clock in the morning for not   
showing up at the 24-hour diner that she waitressed   
at. He claimed she was supposed to be there at six,   
while she tried telling him that she had specifically   
requested the day off and he had given it to her. After   
he realized that he had made a mistake in thinking it   
was Sunday when it was Saturday, he merely hung up   
without even a, "Sorry."  
  
She had found it impossible to get back to sleep   
after having taken such a harsh yelling so early in the   
morning, so instead she enlisted the help of a hair stylist   
friend to turn her naturally golden locks into a darker   
color - black. The friend, Aino Minako, had failed to   
inform Usagi of her drunken state until after starting   
to color Usagi's hair. The end result: blonde streaks in   
black hair. Usagi hated it.  
  
Kou Seiya, Usagi's boyfriend, had called her a   
little bit after the hair incident. Seiya had been touring   
with his band, The Three Lights, for a couple of months,   
but Usagi found herself not missing him at all. He, on the   
other hand, apparently missed her. He called her every   
day and freaked out when she wasn't home to answer.   
Usagi couldn't help but wonder how someone so   
emotional could be afraid of displaying those emotions   
publicly.  
  
Seiya had had a specific purpose when he called   
that morning: he asked her to tour along with him. When   
she refused to drop her life to follow him around like a   
groupie, he got upset causing a huge argument to start up   
between them. Usagi had hung up on him in the middle of   
the conversation and refused to answer the phone again   
when it rang. Instead, she hurried out the door to her   
apartment and headed for the bank. She needed to deposit   
her latest paycheck before rent and the utilities were due.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi rummaged   
through her purse, looking for a cigarette. Finding none,   
she grew frustrated. She had lost two packs in two days   
and was not pleased with that. It was bad enough that   
she spent twenty dollars a week on cigarettes; she didn't  
need to be spending more than that because she lost a pack   
or two.  
  
She was desperate for a cigarette. She needed to   
calm her nerves and smoking was the one habit that she had   
found that did it for her. She spotted a dark-haired young   
man up ahead of her smoking and quickly walked up   
behind him. Under normal circumstances, she would   
ignore the urge to hit other people up for cigarettes, but   
her day had been going downhill since seven o'clock that   
morning and there were no convenience stores in sight. She   
sighed as she remembered that yesterday she had done this   
exact thing in a similar moment of desperation. Life   
sucked sometimes.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," she said. "Can I get a cigarette   
please?"  
  
The man turned and Usagi found herself staring   
into a pair of dark blue eyes. The man stared at her for a   
second before taking out a cigarette and handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, finding she could   
hardly speak. The man stared at her intensely, as if he   
knew her and she should know him. Deciding to ignore   
him and his beautiful eyes, Usagi put the cigarette to her   
lips and searched in her purse for a lighter. A flame was   
presented to her moments later, halting her search. She   
quickly lit the cigarette, mumbled another, "Thanks," and   
was off to the bank again.  
  
It took ten minutes to reach the bank and by the time   
she got there, Usagi was a lot calmer than she had been. She   
put out the cigarette before entering the bank. She sat down   
on a chair to fill out a deposit form and was halfway done   
when someone sat next to her. She looked up and saw the   
man who had given her the cigarette earlier.  
  
He leaned towards her a little bit and she   
unconsciously leaned towards him as well. "This is going   
to sound a little obsessive," he whispered, fidgeting a little   
and refusing to look her in the eye.  
  
Usagi looked at him questioningly. What was the   
man talking about?. He ran a hand through his midnight   
black hair and Usagi found her thoughts moving from his   
strange behavior to how hot he was.  
  
"This is going to sound a little bit strange." He   
raised his gaze to meet hers. Apparently coming to the   
conclusion that this was the right thing to do, his face   
took on a look of determination. "I know you don't know   
me yet, but you and I, we will be together someday."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked. She was extremely confused.   
Strangers didn't usually say things like that to her. She hoped   
that strangers didn't usually say that to anyone. It was quite   
the weird way to start up a conversation.  
  
He took one of her hands into his own. "I know you   
probably don't remember this, but you asked me for a   
cigarette yesterday too. And I just couldn't stop staring at   
you. You made me feel overjoyed just being in your presence   
and I couldn't stop thinking about you at all yesterday and   
this morning. Then you asked me for a cigarette again. And   
I realized I want to be with you."  
  
Usagi had stayed quiet through his confession and   
found that she didn't know what to say after it was over, either.   
A question popped into her head after a minute though and she   
found herself asking it before she could stop.  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
He laughed and she found herself loving that sound.   
"Yes, this is for real. I just kept on having this daydream   
yesterday that you would be the mother of my children someday   
and I want to make it come true. If you want to be with me, I   
will treat you like a queen. I will never let you down. I will   
always let you win. I will go to all those chick-flick movies that   
I really don't wanna see. I will treat you like you're special and   
perfect. Because to me, you are."  
  
Usagi couldn't believe how many times one guy could   
make her completely speechless, but he had done it again. She   
didn't know what to say to him and waited for him to say or do   
something again. She wasn't disappointed. Within moments of   
seeing that she wasn't sure what to do, he picked up her hand,   
wrote down his name and number, and walked away.  
  
Usagi refrained herself from asking him to stay. 


	2. Part 2

Insane  
Part 2/2  
By Appearances  
  
Usagi's walk back to her apartment had taken a long   
time. She took a few detours and walked slowly through the   
crowded streets of Tokyo. Her attention was focused on her   
hand throughout most of the walk. Upon arriving at her   
apartment, she quickly rewrote the number on a sticky note   
and stuck in on her fridge. She then sat on the counter across   
from the fridge and stared at the paper.  
  
"Mamoru," she whispered, testing the name that he   
had written on her hand.  
  
Her thoughts were a mess in trying to figure out if   
Mamoru had been sincere or not. She kept on repeating one   
question over and over: "Is he for real?"  
  
She recalled that when she had asked him that very   
same question, he had laughed and replied, "Yes."  
  
She wasn't convinced, though.  
  
Her phone rang and, in her dazed and preoccupied state   
of mind, she slowly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
Seiya's voice came over the phone, but she found herself   
still focusing on Mamoru and the phone number he had given her.   
She barely registered Seiya saying the word, "Sorry," before she   
stopped paying attention to him. She was so distracted that she   
hung up on him, but didn't even realize it.  
  
She turned the phone on again immediately after and   
dialed the number of the one person who would give her some   
practical advice: Hino Rei, a Shinto priestess. Rei and Usagi   
had been best friends since childhood. Rei was the only person   
Usagi knew that wouldn't hold anything back when it came to   
her opinion. If Rei didn't like something that you did, you knew   
it for a long time afterwards.  
  
Usagi listened as the phone rang, praying that Rei was   
home and would answer the phone. No such luck. There was a   
long pause after the fifth ring, followed by Rei's answering   
machine message. "Hey, this is Rei. Leave me a nice message   
or I'll kill you."  
  
Usagi smirked at the message, then prepared to leave   
one of her own as the beep signaled her to start. "Hey, it's me.   
You are never going to believe what happened to me today."   
She took a deep breath. "I was sitting in the bank, writing out   
a deposit slip, when this total stranger walks up to me and sits   
down, then leaves over and says, 'This is going to sound a little   
obsessive.' You will never guess what he said next!" Usagi launched   
into the entire story, making sure she included all the details that   
Rei would ask for later anyways. She ended the message by saying,   
"Can you believe this? Can this be for real? I need some advice.   
Call me back!"  
  
The rest of the day was spent sitting next to the phone,   
waiting for Rei to call.  
  
An hour after she had called Rei, Usagi's musings were   
brought to a halt by a loud knocking. She got up and opened   
the door to find Rei on the other side.  
  
Rei walked in and sat down before Usagi could even   
say anything. She then looked eagerly at Usagi. "So, tell me   
all the details."  
  
"I did already," Usagi replied. "In my message."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "I mean, what does he look like?   
Is he cute?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "He is hot! He's got great dark blue   
eyes and black hair that kind of falls into his eyes," she told   
Rei, sitting across from her. "He looks like he's in great shape."  
  
"Any other things you can tell me about him?"  
  
"Like what?" Usagi asked, confused as to what else   
there could be.  
  
"Well, you dolt, how did he make you feel?"  
  
"Oh." She thought for a moment. "It felt nice when   
he held my hand. His hands were so much bigger and they   
were warm. It felt really good. Then, when he laughed, I wanted   
to smile. Because I had made him laugh. And I liked thinking   
that I had made him laugh." She paused. It was weird to think   
that she had experienced so much emotion with him when it   
hadn't seemed like she had at the time. She turned to Rei and   
asked, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Rei looked smug. "Well, I think that you should call   
him and go out with him."  
  
Usagi looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you so   
excited about this? Do you know something I don't know?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I might've taken a look in the fire   
and seen something."  
  
"Hino Rei! You tell me this instant what you saw!"   
Usagi exclaimed, standing up and putting her hands on her   
hips in an attempt to look menacing.  
  
Rolling her eyes again, Rei got up and retrieved both   
the phone and the sticky note from the kitchen. She handed   
the items to Usagi and stood looking at her expectantly. After   
Usagi didn't make a move to dial the number, Rei said, "Well?"  
  
"What about Seiya?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi, it seems to me that this Mamoru person made   
you feel more happiness in ten minutes than you have felt in   
the past month with Seiya," Rei replied. "Now, do you want to   
live with happiness and Mamoru or unhappiness and Seiya?"  
  
Usagi pondered the question as she turned on the phone   
and punched in the numbers. She put the phone to her ear just as   
another phone started ringing on the other side of Tokyo.  
  
It rang only twice before a man picked up saying, "Kon   
wa, Chiba Mamoru speaking."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, then said, "Kon wa, Chiba-san.   
It's Usagi." Realizing she hadn't given him her name earlier, she   
added, "From the bank." Rei smiled and gave Usagi a thumbs up   
as she left the apartment and Usagi. Usagi waved back just before   
the door closed and then sat herself down on the couch.  
  
"Usagi-san!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad you called!"  
  
She smiled as she realized that she was glad too.  
  
~  
  
Usagi couldn't help but fidget as she sat at a coffee   
shop waiting for Chiba Mamoru to arrive. He had asked if   
she would like to get some coffee with him and she had eagerly   
agreed, shocking herself. She was surprised that she trusted a   
complete stranger so easily. It was quite a feat considering she   
was rude and untrusting to most people, including her boyfriend   
and a few friends she hung out with regularly. There were only   
four people she really trusted: Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto,   
and Minako. Remembering her blonde-streaked, black hair, she   
smirked, thinking, 'Maybe not Minako.'  
  
The bells on the entrance door to the coffee shop rang   
and Usagi looked up, meeting Mamoru's gaze that was completely   
fixed on her, a smile on his face. Usagi smiled back as he walked   
over and sat across from her in the booth she occupied.  
  
"Hey," she said, trying to sound somewhat normal. Her   
heart was racing as she thought over some possibilities she had   
ignored till this point: what if he turned out to be a psychotic   
killer? What if he was a drug dealer and would use her as a   
scapegoat if the cops caught up with him? What if he raped her?  
  
Her fears melted away when his smile widened. "Hey."  
  
A waiter came up and took their orders. After he had   
left, Usagi and Mamoru sat there in silence. 'How do you start   
a conversation with a stranger?' she thought, praying that he   
would take the initiative.  
  
He cleared his throat, then said, "So, tell me about   
yourself."  
  
Usagi thought for a minute before replying. "Well,   
I'm twenty-two and attend Tokyo University." She stopped   
there, not sure what else to say.  
  
He saw her hesitate and asked, "What are you   
majoring in?"  
  
"Photojournalism," she replied.  
  
"What made you want to do that?"  
  
She shrugged. "I've always been interested in art.   
But art really isn't the best field if you want to actually eat   
and survive. Newspapers and magazines always need   
photographers, though, so I figured that'd be the best place   
to work while still expressing my creative genius." She grinned   
as he chuckled.  
  
"That's a brilliant plan," he told her.  
  
"So what about you?" she asked. "Do you go to school?   
Or do you work?"  
  
"I just graduated from Tokyo U, actually. I work as an   
accountant at an advertising firm," he replied.  
  
"Is it fun?"  
  
"If you like numbers, I suppose. For those trying to   
express creative genius, I would not recommend it." They   
laughed as the waiter set their drinks in front of them.  
  
~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru had spent four hours at the coffee   
shop talking about work, favorite colors, hobbies, music, and   
movies. He had offered to walk her home after they both noticed   
how late it was getting. She had accepted his offer and they were   
walking down the sidewalk towards her apartment complex. The   
current topic of conversation was best band of all time. Mamoru   
had, without hesitation, replied, "The Beatles, hands down, no   
contest."  
  
"I beg to differ," Usagi replied. "The best band ever   
has to be The Dave Matthews Band."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "No way. The Beatles."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'll admit that The Beatles were   
awesome, but there have been some pretty awesome bands more   
recently too. And The Dave Matthews Band is one of them."  
  
"They have some alright songs, but you can't tell me   
that all of their songs are totally memorable and meaningful."  
  
Usagi sighed as she realized he was right. "Okay, not   
Dave Matthews. But what about Tori Amos?"  
  
"Now she is a singer that can definitely be on the same   
level as The Beatles," Mamoru replied.  
  
"I think a higher level."  
  
"What's your favorite Tori song?"  
  
They had reached Usagi's apartment building, so Usagi   
turned in and they walked to the elevator as she thought about   
the question. "Silent All These Years. You?" The elevator had   
arrived and they were stepping inside.  
  
"Hey Jupiter," he replied.  
  
They now stood in front of her door and Usagi sighed   
as she realized that the night had come to an end. Wanting to   
invite him in but realizing she had to wake up in six hours, she   
unlocked the door and then turned to him.  
  
"I had fun talking with you," she told him.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I had a great time too. I'll talk to you   
later?"  
  
Usagi nodded. Mamoru turned to leave, but Usagi pulled   
gently on his arm. He turned back to her as she gave him a short   
kiss.  
  
"Goodnight," she said, slipping into her apartment.  
  
"Goodnight," he replied.  
  
Usagi closed the door and leaned against it. She couldn't   
help but smile as she thought about the man she had just spent the   
best hours of her life with. He was a great guy and she couldn't   
wait to get to know him even better.  
  
"We're going to be together someday!" she whispered.  
  
~  
  
The End. 


End file.
